


Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

by flowerkingbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerkingbaek/pseuds/flowerkingbaek
Summary: Kyungsoo swore he had a boyfriend.





	Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

Kyungsoo was late. As he ran across the campus with his backpack slung across his shoulders he cursed his luck and his stupid dumb boyfriend who wanted to cuddle in the morning making him late for class. “Just 5 mins more Soo please” he had pouted with his pretty lips pursed and hair sleep ruffled and eyes droppy. Now maybe if Kyungsoo was a stronger man he would have put his foot down and dragged himself out of bed and gotten to class on time. But when presented with a cute sleepy boyfriend who already spent so much less time with Kyungsoo because of his hectic schedule Kyungsoo was weak. So he gave in and cuddled his big baby for some more time. And the result of which was this. Kyungsoo late for his class.

He had a project to submit today and he just couldnt afford to piss off his professor lest he reject his assignment. He somehow managed to rush inside the classroom just 5 mins late. The professor gave him a dirty look but thankfully didnt say anything. Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of relief. He turned to pay attention to the lecture but soon was disturbed by his “friends” sitting besides him. “Why were you late again?” Hyunsik asked him. “Mystery boyfriend keeping you busy again?” Ji wook snickered besides him.

Now dont get Kyungsoo wrong. He adored his boyfriend. Would give him the world if possible. But his boyfriends job was such that introducing him to his friends or even telling them anything about him was impossible. Which led them to believe he was lying about having a boyfriend and they teased him mercilessly for it. “Guys leave Kyungsoo alone. Maybe his imaginary boyfriend needed some extra imagination today” said Hyun Seok from the other side and all three of them burst into giggles. Kyungsoo sighed long suffering used to this teasing by now but still a little miffed that he couldn’t just tell them who he was really dating.

“Cut it out guys i told you its because of his job that i cant reveal his details to you. I said i would introduce him to you soon and I will!!!” Kyungsoo whined. “Is mystery boy some popular celebrity kyungsoo-yah that you cant even tell us his name?” HyunSik asked. “Our little shy kyungsoo dating some hot shot actor? Impossible. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone that hot let alone date them” Ji wook proclaimed. This caused all three of them to start giggling again and Kyungsoo just gave up on trying to explain anything to them.

Soon the lecture came to an end and the professor started calling them to the front to collect their assignments. Kyungsoo too began to search in his bag for his folder. But he just couldnt seem to find it. He emptied his whole bag on the desk but his assignment wasnt there with his books. Kyungsoo was beginning to panic now. He knew the professor wouldnt give him extra time to submit late and he really couldnt afford to lose the marks for this assignment. His friends tried to calm his down but he couldn’t seem to stop crying.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name from outside the class. He tried to crane his neck to see who it was but the exit of the classroom was croweded with people leaving after handing in their projects. that voice sounded very much like his boyfriend. But it couldnt possibly be true because when he left home his boyfriend was still dozing peacefully in bed. Also no way would he expose himself like this in a class full of people who would obviously recognise him. “I must be imagining things” Kyungsoo thought to himself. Just as he gathered courage to go upto the professor and ask for a some time to run home and bring back his assignment he heard all his friends behind him gasp loudly. He looked up and almost fell from his chair because standing there in front of him was his boyfriend holding his folder.

“Hi babe. You left this at home when you rushed out in a hurry today” he said as he smiled at the people standing behind Kyungsoo with their mouths hanging open. “You must be Soo’s friends! Nice to meet you all. I am Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo’s boyfriend.” A loud thud echoed behind Kyungsoo and he turned around to see JiWook falling from his chair. “YOU ARE DATING KIM KAI???? GOLDEN DRAGON AWARD WINNING NATIONS BOYFRIEND KIM KAI?????” HyunSik almost yelled. Jongin only giggled shyly at all the adjectives being used for him but Kyungsoo couldnt help but stand a little taller and beem. Because. Well. He was afterall dating the nation’s boyfriend. “I dont know about all that” Jongin murmered. “Right now i am not here as Kim Kai but just Jongin dropping off my boyfriends project which he forgot.” “Thanks baby. I will meet you at home after class?” Kyungsoo asked as he reached up on his toes to straighten up Jongins hair. It made Jongin scrunch up his nose and giggle. “Yes. See you at home later. Bye!” He waved at Kyungsoo’s friends who were still a little star struck and then ducked his head and escaped from the classroom. Kyungsoo turned around to smirk at the three idiots standing behind him in disbelief. “Told you I had a boyfriend” he said as he smiled and walked upto submit his assignment.


End file.
